


freckles like constellations (do you see what I see?)

by sofaraway_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, Noctis keeps calling Prompto beautiful in this fic so if youre into that, and fuck costlemark tower dungeon lmao, boys are beautiful too, boys can and will be beautiful, it's supposed to be cute, man fuck this game tho, slightly angst I think I'm not sure how to measure it jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofaraway_dream/pseuds/sofaraway_dream
Summary: Prompto thinks (knows) he hears Noctis call him beautiful during a fight.He breaks down.(I'm not beautiful.)(I think you're beautiful.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back in time, to get my hands on a tomb I missed in the most annoying dungeon ever when this shit happens:
> 
> Prompto: dying
> 
> My gay ass aka Noctis: warps my way to my boy and saves him
> 
> Prompto: oh so that's what it feels like to be saved by a prince!! Cue precious, beautiful laughter and giggles
> 
> Noctis smirks and proceed to destroy my existence: Go back to sleeping, Beauty
> 
> My gay ass, aka the player: listen what the Fuck

 

* * *

 

Costlemark Tower ends up being the hardest dungeon Prompto has ever encountered since leaving the Crown City. He doubts such an exhausting, annoying dungeon would exist in a video game, in anything ever, because it was just not possible!

But here they are; everyone exhausted and stumbling out into a setting sun after nearly three frigging days and two nights of getting lost, confused, chased around and transported outside repeatedly by the dungeon itself or whatever and Prompto's sure he could just lie down and fall asleep where he's standing right now.

Ignis is checking on everyone, leading the way to the haven right across the road (thank the Six for that small blessing) and Prompto forces himself to wake up long enough to pitch the tents and eat dinner before blacking out in complete exhaustion in the tent.

It's the next day when Prompto wakes up and remembers a certain incident that happened in the dungeon. He ends up yelping and hitting Gladio on his shoulder by accident. (Gladio doesn't even feel it. Meanwhile Prompto laments the sure fact that he will never again hold his gun straight or be able to jerk off right.)

The group ends up taking a break that day to recover from the dungeon. Noctis proposes they stay out for a while more since they don't really have any favors or quests they needed to take care of. The others agree, feeling they could still be relaxed for a while more. Prompto agrees as well but mostly because he wants some extra time to think. And take photos. Also to think. But mostly photos and...

Anyway look! The thing is, he's like ninety nine percent sure, after all everyone was super exhausted and it could have just been his imagination, but on their second day in the dungeon, Prompto's (now ninety five percent) sure Noctis called him a beauty.

He stares down at himself in the silently bubbling river flowing by him.

Noctis.

Called.

Him.

Prompto _"I'm a mess, a failure and every bad thing ever"_ Argentum.

A beauty.

As in a beautiful person.

As in Noctis thinks Prompto is a beautiful person on the outside.

Prompto's staring down at a suddenly very red and wide eyed reflection of himself. Noctis called him beautiful.

He wasn't beautiful.

The feeling goes away almost instantly. Noctis didn't call him a beauty. He was just imagining it. It was probably the heat of the moment, he remembers because he had been gasping for breath, struggling to keep a hold on his gun when Noctis had swooped in and saved him. Healed him up enough to kick back into the game. Prompto had laughed, delighted and feeling the rush of the healing and the fight and had shouted, "Oh, so that's what it feels like to be rescued by a prince?" He had laughed again, giggled as he side stepped the daemons.

Noctis had smirked, right by his side, so close that Prompto felt the warmth radiating off his back, and then he'd said those words, calming, straight forward, almost... _flirtatious_ if you wanted it to be, "Go back to sleeping, Beauty." Except (Prompto shakes himself again, camera clutched in his hands, back straight and face blank) it could have been; "Go back to sleeping beauty."

Prompto starts shaking again. More from anxiety than excitement or anything else. Grammatically it makes no sense. But if Prompto wants to keep himself sane, he has to go with the safer option which is the option where his best friend made a very bad joke about Sleeping Beauty or he could face the fact that his best friend called him beautiful.

(Because Prompto isn't beautiful. He's not. He just... isn't. Especially not to princes betrothed to women far more beautiful and gentler and softer than  _him._ )

Prompto presses his lips together, trying to will himself to not fall apart, not right now. He's not sure why this is getting to him. Was it the exhaustion? They had been up for three days and two nights, unable to have a proper rest in the dungeon on their search for the royal tomb so he believes that, yes. He's just exhausted. He'll get over this too when he's had enough rest.

But when will he get over this entire thing ever? Prompto's not sure. And that makes his heart ache far worse than even before. He gets up, sighing and stretching his arms, rolling his neck around, completely unaware of the bright blue eyes watching him from their campsite.

_x-x-x_

It's been a couple of days since Costlemark Tower's horrendous dungeon and Prompto finds himself unable to talk to, hang around with _or_ even _look_ at his best friend.

He just can't stop thinking about it.

_Noctis thinks I'm beautiful._

He screams. Gladio whacks him upside the head and tells him to go back to sleep. Oh. Prompto screamed aloud rather than inside like he thought he was. Huh. This entire situation was making him messy.

He gets up and leaves the tent. He needs fresh air and to think. Prompto has been unable to talk to his best friend without stuttering or running off hurriedly and it's starting to get to the rest of the group too. Ignis thinks Noctis said something to Prompto and Gladio thinks Prompto did something to Noctis.

In a way, they were both kind of right. Well, at first it was what Iggy said that was true. Noctis had said something to Prompto but as Prompto continued ignoring him and running away, he had ended up doing something to the Lucian Prince. Noctis was sulking since Prompto began being jumpy around him and was looking more and more sullen and annoyed.

God, everything was always Prompto's fault. Why couldn't he just talk to Noctis? Then again he wasn't able to talk to Noctis before too. When he was chubby and even more useless than now. He sighs and rests his head against the rock wall surrounding the haven. Leaning back against the rock, he stares up at the sky, lost in his thoughts.

It's a clear night. The stars are almost blinding with the ferocity they burn but they are still oh, so soft and Prompto sighs, for the moment, content and peaceful.

"Beautiful."

He jumps and turns around, wide eyed, at the sound of his best friend's voice. Who is currently looking straight at him and making it all too clear who exactly he was referring to.

_Go back to sleeping,  
Beauty._

_Beautiful._

"You're beautiful to me. You know that, right?" Noctis is scratching his head, face slightly red but he's still looking at Prompto. And Prompto, he feels everything, he feels centered, embarrassed, happy, horrified and _beautiful_ and he nods, dumbly. His voice seems to have stopped working all of a sudden.

Noctis smiles, a gentle, _beautiful_ smile and he steps closer.

"You were thinking about Costlemark, weren't you?" He asks, still walking towards Prompto. "When I called you Beauty?" Prompto swallows and nods yes, breaking eye contact as Noctis steps ever closer. He's staring at the ground now, at Noctis' black boots that are coming closer and closer...

"I wasn't joking. Or lying. I'm not joking now. Or lying either. I think you're very beautiful." Noctis is right in front of Prompto now but he's lost his courage to look up, to speak, do anything at all. He's shaking and he feels so warm in the face, he knows he's redder than a tomato and he curses his pale skin for a moment and then.

And then there's a hand on his face, gently pulling it towards the owner and Prompto finds his eyes almost instinctively locking themselves with the bright blue of Noctis' own pair. He's kneeling down now, on one knee and he looks so fond, so gentle and loving and Prompto feels his heart stop and start beating faster again.

"You're my Beauty, Prompto. Do you know that? Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" Noctis asks, eyes twinkling and there's so much love and fondness and Prompto swallows again, once, twice and he shakes his head slowly. Noctis' smile grows wider if possible. "I guess I'll just show you then."

The kiss is not unexpected but Prompto didn't think it'd be this soft, this gentle. Noctis kisses Prompto like he's something _fragile,_ like he's something that can be easily broken by Noctis. He kisses Prompto like he's worthy, like he's something _beautiful_ and that's when Prompto starts crying but he's also kissing back and then Noctis is wiping away his tears with his hands and his mouth and murmuring, "It's okay, Prompt. It's okay. I've got you. I've got you. You're so beautiful to me. So beautiful. I love you.  _I love you._ "

He's beautiful.

( _Noctis._

_Yeah?_

_Am I beautiful?_

_Yeah... Why do you ask?_

_I'm not beautiful._

_I think you're beautiful._

_R-really?_

_Really._

_...Okay. Thanks Noct. I-I love you._

_I love you too._ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was more gay ass shit in Altissia when Prompto talked about the city being romantic and Noctis sounded a little too happy about being "alone" with Prompto in said city. Control your dick my boy.
> 
> anyway
> 
> when will I be free from these bisexual kiddos
> 
> (Soon considering the fact I'm on chapter ten and immediately ran back to the past to save myself from the pain and horror)
> 
> as always I'm odetodeadpool on twitter feel free to come by and yell with me about square enix constantly ruining our lives
> 
> I live for comments of constructive criticsm and kudos if you liked this fic thank u
> 
> Edit: I've finished the game and this fic hurts me every time I come back to it plus made some tiny grammar edits and typo fixtures, nothing major. Been thinking of making a series for this AU I guess now but we will see!!


End file.
